Pokemon Tourmaline
by Haxorgon0520
Summary: An evil organization has taken over the Holona region. It's up to Tyler and his two friends to take them down and save the region.
1. Prologue

"Blaziken finish it off with a blaze kick!" A girl with short red hair commanded her Mega Blaziken as its feet lit on fire and charged toward the opposing Pokemon which was a Genesect. A very scared look crossed a black haired man's face on the other side of the room. "Dodge it Genesect!" He yelled at it hoping the Genesect could avoid it. But the Blaziken was too fast for Genesect and the fire type move easily connected with the bug and steel type Pokemon. "No Genesect!" The man yelled as the Genesect fell to the ground fainted. "We did it Blaziken!" The girl celebrated as the Mega Blaziken returned to normal and she hugged it. "No! How is this possible?! I shouldn't have lost!" The man yelled in rage. The girl gave a victorious smile and said "Karver, you use your Pokemon simply as tools to try to accomplish your evil deeds and not as friends or partners. My bond with my Pokemon was what ultimately won me the battle. In the end good will always triumph over evil." The girl finished as the man just stood there still in shock. "No, I'm so close to accomplishing my goals! I won't accept this! Grunts grab her!" The man commanded. Before the girl had time to react a man and a woman dressed up in black and white outfits with spirals on them came up behind her and restrained her. "Blaziken help me!" The girl yelled. But before the Blaziken could do anything, a large blast of water came from the hallway next to the room and directly hit the Blaziken knocking it out. "No Blaziken! You dirty bastard!" The girl yelled at him as she tried to break free. Karver then smirked at her and said "Catherine, I'm not like those other loser team leaders like Giovanni and Lysandre. I am so close to making this region mine and I'm not allowing anything, especially not someone like you, to stop me!" Karver yelled. "Now since there's no chance of you breaking free I think you could be very helpful in helping me execute the final stage of my plan." A look of pure fear and terror took over Catherine's face as she tried harder and harder to break free but the grunts had a tight grip on her. "No! You're never going to make me join you! I'll beat you!" Catherine yelled. "This isn't fiction, where you suddenly get some magical power and break free and somehow beat me. I've won and there's nothing you can do about it." Karver said with an evil smile as Catherine eventually stopped struggling and tears began to stream down her face. "Please don't do this to me. I won't interfere with your plans anymore just please don't make me join you." Catherine cried out choking up on her words. "Look at that, that fire you had is already completely gone, you really are pathetic." He smirked at her. "Malamar come out." Karver said as he took out a pokeball from his pocket and threw it. A Malamar popped out of it and looked towards its trainer waiting for a command. "It was fun while it lasted Catherine, it really was but now it's time to finally put my master plan into action. Malamar do your thing." Karver ordered. The Malamar then went in front of the still crying Catherine and its body began to glow. "No! No! NOOO!"

It was roughly 6:00 pm Sunday evening in Vertlea Town of the Holona region. Vertlea town wasn't that remarkable of a town, it had some houses, a Pokemon center and mart, and a trainer's school but it's where I call home. Today was the day before my two friends and I begin our Pokemon journey together. I was in my room packing up for tomorrow and I heard my Mom yell "Tyler come down Ashley's here!" "Ok Mom I'm coming!" I said as I walked downstairs to my front door. I opened it to see my best friend and my long-time crush, Ashley. Ashley had her curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail as usual and her deep brown eyes were filled with excitement. "Hey Tyler!" Ashley said with a bright smile on her pretty face. "Hey Ashley come in!" I enthused as I let her in. Then I heard a bark and I saw our Rockruff running over to Ashley. "Hey there Rockruff how are you?" Ashley asked as she kneeled down and Rockruff began licking her face. After 30 seconds of it I said "Ok Rockruff you can stop now." Rockruff got down and Ashley stood back up. "Hello Ashley it's always nice to have you here." My mom said to her with a smile. "Hello Mrs. Wilson! It's always nice to be here." Ashley said with a smile. "Tyler, I'm so excited that tomorrow is the day you, Alex, and I all start our journey together!" Ashley said with a lot of enthusiasm. "So am I Ashley this is going to be the best experience of our lives." I responded to her. "So why isn't Alex here?" Ashley asked. "Well he said he needed all of tonight to get ready for tomorrow." I answered. "How much stuff is he planning on packing?" Ashley asked. "Actually I'm not completely done packing yet either, want to help me out?" I asked even though I knew what the answer would be. "Of course! You don't need to ask me you know, let's go." Ashley said as she ran up to my room. My mom smiled at me as I ran up to my room after her.

"Tyler you really need to clean up your room." Ashley said as she looked around the messy area. "It's not that bad I can find everything I need." I said. "Not bad? I could probably find a Trubbish hiding underneath these clothes haha." Ashley said as she pointed to a pile of clothes at the corner of my room. "Hahaha very funny, let's get started." I retorted with a smile. Ashley giggled and we began to pack stuff into my backpack. After an hour of getting everything in order we heard "Tyler! Ashley! Dinner's ready!" "Ok Mom we'll be right there!" I responded as we both went downstairs. As we ate dinner Ashley and I watched our favorite show, A Trainer's Day. "Hey Ashley, that's going to be the three of us starting tomorrow." I pointed out to her as we watched the show. "I know, I hope we get to be on this show sometime during our journey." Ashley said with a smile. "Yeah so do I." I responded as I smiled back at her.

Just then the TV screen changed making both of us slightly jump. The logo for the news channel popped up and stayed like that for a full minute. "I wonder what's going on." I asked. "I have no idea, hopefully nothing bad happened." Ashley said. Then it went off of the logo to the two news anchors, but something seemed very off about them. Their eyes looked like they were glazed or something and they looked completely out of it. 'Maybe it's just the TV or I'm just tired.' I thought but then Ashley asked "Tyler, do the anchors look a bit off to you?" "Yeah they do it's pretty strange." I answered. Then the male anchor on the left began talking "Hello Holona region we have announcement for you all." The anchor said and his voice sounded monotone. This was officially weirding me out and it looked like it was weirding out Ashley and my Mom too. "What's going on?" Mom asked but neither of us could come up with an explanation as we both just kept watching to see what they would say next. Then the female anchor on the right began talking "From this point on Team Mesmer is the region's new ruler." I suddenly got a very scared feeling in my stomach and I saw Ashley and Mom were feeling the same way. "W-who's Team Mesmer?" Ashley asked sounding a bit frightened. "I don't know." Was all I could answer as we kept watching. "This has to be a joke of some kind." Mom said as she changed the channel but it was on the new channel too. Mom kept flipping through channels but it was on all of them. Then someone else came onto the screen and I felt like I was about to throw up. It was Soren, the Champion of the Holona region, and he had the exact same expression as the anchors. "I Soren, champion of this region hereby declare Team Mesmer as the rulers of this region and our masters." He even sounded exactly like the anchors too. "They're like in a trance or something, Tyler what are we gonna do?" Ashley asked as I saw her eyes start to well up with tears. "We're going to be ok Ashley nothing's going to happen to us someone's probably on their way to stop them right now." I tried to comfort her but even I didn't believe that stupid answer I gave her. Then one more person came onto the screen and he looked very different from the rest of them. He had short black hair and was wearing a weird looking shirt and a cape. "Thank you champion Soren and anchors for announcing me and Team Mesmer as this region's master! I am Karver, the leader of Team Mesmer! We have the most powerful trainers in the region under our control including your gym leaders, elite 4 members and of course the champion! No one can resist us the region is ours!" The man said and the three of us all had terrified expressions on our faces. Ashley began to cry and I hugged her to try and comfort her. "Now time to enact our first new law on the region, no Pokemon are allowed!" "WHAT?!" The three of us yelled at the TV as we couldn't believe what he just said. "That's right, from this point on the only people allowed to have Pokemon in this region are me, my team members, and my slaves! Hahahaha!" He said as the champion and the anchors were still blank behind him. Mom then grabbed Rockruff and held him tight right next to us.

A minute later we heard something bash on the door and me and Ashley held each other tightly and screamed. Then after a few more bangs the door came down and a Poliwrath was standing there in the doorway. Then two people with white hair and black and white outfits came into the house with a Hypno and the Poliwrath. Rockruff began to bark and growl at them as my Mom screamed "Get out!" As she held Rockruff in her arms. Ashley and I held onto each other as I stared up at them with her feeling more scared than I ever have in my life. "Under the law of your new rulers, Team Mesmer, no Pokemon are allowed so hand over your Rockruff." The male grunt ordered. "Over my dead body! This is my late husband's Rockruff! There's no way you're taking him away from us!" My Mom yelled as I saw her hold on tighter. "Since you're not cooperating It's time to do this the hard way. Hypno use hypnosis." The Hypno then swayed its pendulum back and forth and rings fired at my Mom and her eyes glazed over and she stopped moving. "MOM!" I screamed as the grunts ignored us. "Now hand over the Rockruff." "Yes." Mom suddenly said in a monotone voice as she stood up and handed him to them. "MOM! Mom snap out of it!" I tried to yell but it was no use. Rockruff tried to use bite on the grunt but the second grunt commanded the Poliwrath to use dynamic punch and it knocked Rockruff out. "NO!" I yelled as I ran towards them getting ready to punch the grunt but then I saw the Poliwrath move towards me and it punched me right in my stomach. I felt an enormous amount of pain as the wind was knocked out of me and I flew into the wall. "TYLER!" Ashley screamed and ran over to me. "Go check the rest of the house for any other Pokemon." The grunt told the other one. "Got it." She responded and went through the rest of the house as I laid there in pain feeling like I was going to pass out. "Are you ok?!" Ashley asked in a panic with tears still running down her face. "I-I'm fine." I answered weakly still in a great amount of pain. The grunt came back and said "No other Pokemon in the house." "Let's go." The grunt said as they turned to leave. "Get back here." I said weakly as they carried Rockruff out of the house. The last thing I saw before passing out was the hypnosis wearing off on Mom and she began to sob into her arms.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Team Mesmer has taken over the region and the region has changed for the worse ever since then. Keeping, raising, and training Pokemon has been banned in the region as well as anyone coming into or out of it. The only time people or Pokemon come into the region is for very important diplomatic purposes. There are ways that Team Mesmer was able to make sure that no one had Pokemon. In towns and cities with gyms a high ranking member of Team Mesmer is given command of that area along with the hypnotized gym leader. They also have grunts monitoring the streets and other buildings in the town or city. In a town like Vertlea Town where there is no gym leader, there are a few grunts that just watch over the area. There have been two cases where people have tried to rebel however, and it led to them being hypnotized into working for Team Mesmer. Our lives have been changed drastically as well. Since we couldn't go on our journey we've were forced to go back to the trainer's school and unfortunately learn how to contribute to the new Holona region. But however one day was when all of that changed.

"Hey, Tyler." My blonde haired blue eyed friend Alex said as he sat next to me. "Hey Alex what's up?" I asked him. "Nothing much in the daily life of me, you?" Alex asked. "I've been up super late the past few nights doing school work, it's been killing me." I admitted to him. "It's been a lot for me too man, it sucks." Alex replied. "I just wish there could someone could just come along and beat Team Mesmer already." I said to him. "So do I, but there's nothing we can do about it so we might as well make the most of it." Alex said and I knew he was right. "Yeah I guess you're right." I said to him. "Let's lighten the mood a bit, have you confessed to Ashley yet?" He asked with a playful grin. "Well, no." I admitted to him as I felt my face turning slightly red. "Hey man if you're not going to tell her after all these years of liking her maybe I could step in and" "No no no that won't be necessary." I interrupted him. "Haha I'm just messing with you man, I know how much you like her." He said with a reassuring smile. "Yeah I know I just get really nervous when I'm about to tell her and I end up chickening out." I admitted. Then we heard the intercom come on "Tyler, Hannah, and Alex come to the principal's office immediately. We both looked at each other with nervous looks. "What did we do?" Alex asked. "I don't know but I guess we're going to find out." I said as we walked out of the classroom with everyone in the room staring at us.

"Hey guys." Ashley said to us as we met up outside the office with a grunt standing there. "Hey Ashley." We both responded. "Do you guys happen to know maybe why we were called here?" Ashley asked with a concerned look on her face. "Nope." Alex answered. "My guess is as good as yours." I also answered. "Go in there you three." The grunt ordered. I wanted to snap back at him but I held back and the three of us walked in. "Hello you three up have a seat." Principal Fontaine said as we sat down. Fontaine was a gym leader for Griffinshore city many years ago but he decided to retire and come to Vertlea town to teach up and coming trainers. When Team Mesmer took over he was moved to principal status. The three of us have been favorites of his ever since we first went here. He's told us that we're the three most promising students he's ever had. "You're all probably wondering why I brought you guys here right?" He asked "Yeah we were, we didn't do anything wrong did we?" Ashley asked with a nervous look on her face. "No, quite the opposite actually I wanted to give you three an award for being the best students." He said with a smile. "Really? Awesome!" Alex enthused. "That's very nice of you thanks!" Ashley said. "Yeah thank you." I said grateful even though this felt a bit weird somehow. He then handed us each a piece of paper, but then I looked at it and it wasn't any kind of award. It was a piece of paper that said 'Meet me in the school's basement at 10:00 tonight it's incredibly important, it could mean saving the region.' "Hey, what does this…" I was about to ask but then I was interrupted by him whispering "I'll explain everything tonight just please come." "Well congratulations you three now head back to class." He said as the three of us had weirded out looks on our faces as we left. When we were out of hearing range of the grunt Alex asked "What is this all about? Saving the region?" "I have no idea but it sounds important." I said. "Exactly what I was thinking." Ashley added. "It looks like we're going. Do you guys want to meet up around 9:30 and go together?" Alex suggested. "Sounds good to me." Ashley answered. "Same here." I said. "Great, let's do it!" Alex exclaimed. "See you guys later!" Ashley shouted as she went off to her class. "See you later Ashley!" I said as Alex and I walked back to our class.

After school was done I went home to ask my mom if Ashley, Alex, and I could hang out tonight. She of course said yes and I spent the rest of the day doing work, waiting for the time to come. When 9:30 finally came around I said goodbye to Mom and I walked to the school. When I got there I saw that no one was around and a few minutes later Ashley and Alex both arrived. We spotted an open window on the side of the school and we all went inside. We managed to make our way through the dark school and we found the basement door and opened it. It was completely dark in there and we couldn't hear anything. "Anybody down there?" Alex shouted into the room making both Ashley and I jump. I then heard some whispering and the lights in the basement came on revealing Principal Fontaine along with who looked to be Professor Hawthorn and a woman with long black hair in a strange outfit that I didn't recognize. "Come on down you three." Principal Fontaine said as we cautiously walked down there. "Professor Hawthorn? How'd you escape? We saw that you were captured like everyone else." Alex asked. "I won't get into too much detail but let's just say Team Mesmer's grunts aren't exactly the smartest so I escaped and I got into contact with Fontaine so here I am." He answered.

"But who are you?" I asked the tall black haired woman. "My name's Monica and I used to be a commander for Team Mesmer." She answered. "You used to work for them?!" The three of us shouted in surprise. "Yeah I did but I realized that it was a massive mistake for both the region and myself so I fled a few weeks ago." She answered. "How do we know that you're not controlling them right now or something?" Alex asked "Well Team Mesmer can't brainwash people they can only hypnotize and as you can clearly see they're not hypnotized." She assured us. We looked at them to make sure and they both smiled at us. "So let's get into why I asked the three of you to come here. We believe that the three of you have everything that it takes to take down Team Mesmer and save the region." Fontaine said. 'Did he just say that we can save the region?' I thought as the three of us looked at each other with shocked expressions. "Wait, us? Are you being serious right now?" I asked. "I'm one hundred percent serious. A few years ago when I said you three had the best potential out of any trainers I've seen I wasn't lying. The three of us believe that the three of you can do it." Fontaine said. "How are the three of us supposed to beat an organization that took over the entire region including hypnotizing the elite 4 and CHAMPION?" Alex asked. "We knew you'd ask that question so here's how we can accomplish this seemingly impossible task, take it away Monica." Fontaine said as he gestured towards her.

"So as you know a Team Mesmer commander is stationed at the places with gyms correct? So all we need to do is beat the commander and gym leader so that he/she will have no choice but to surrender." "But how do we do that, the commanders probably have fully evolved Pokemon, and the gym leaders would have their own teams." Ashley asked. "Well because no one in the region has Pokemon the commanders got cocky so they all only have their Pokemon that they use for controlling the gym leader. But while the gym leader has his own team, you don't have to necessarily beat them." She said making me ask "What do you mean by that?" "All you have to do to break the gym leader free is to knock out the Pokemon that's got them under hypnosis." She said very convincingly. "But what if they send the champion or someone else whose way stronger than us to take care of us we'd never be able to beat that." Alex said. "Karver wouldn't do that, he would not risk the Champion snapping out. However he does have 2 people for that job, his second and third in command, Hunter and Lucia." "So then how would we beat him?" Ashley asked. "The same way you'll beat the other commanders, with the knowledge of what Pokemon they have. I know every single Pokemon they have so you can properly prepare for them." "Really?! That's awesome!" Alex exclaimed. "But we still don't have any Pokemon for us to battle with though." I said.

"That problem has been solved." Professor Hawthorn said as he opened up a briefcase next to him to reveal that there were 6 pokeballs inside. I heard Ashley gasp and ask "Are those…" "Yes, they're pokeballs with a Pokemon inside each one. You will be given two Pokemon each and you three can decide amongst yourselves which Pokemon you will take." Professor Hawthorn answered. "How did you get these?" Alex asked. "We had professors from different regions send a Pokemon from each region saying it was for an important study." "I then got the Pokemon and secretly brought them back here." Monica added. "I bet you three are excited to see what Pokemon they are." Fontaine said as he took the pokeballs out of the case and threw them. Flashes of light came out from the pokeballs and I had to turn away for a brief moment. When I looked back I saw that there were six Pokemon there looking at us. There was a Zorua, Spheal, Mareep, Gible, Aron, and Growlithe. I saw both Ashley and Alex look at them with amazed expressions and I probably had the same expression. There were actual Pokemon right in front of us and we had the opportunity to choose two of them. I saw Ashley's eyes tear up and she said "Can I go near them?" "Of course." Professor Hawthorn said with a smile as Ashley went over to the Mareep. "Hello there Mareep." She said as she pet the Mareep as it closed its eyes in enjoyment and let out its cry. She then suddenly began to cry and hug it, sobbing into its coat. After she was done hugging it she turned around and wiped away her tears with a smile on her face. "Let's do it. Let's take back our region." Seeing her so happy made me feel as if maybe we actually could pull this off. I smiled at her and I said "I agree, let's do this." "If you two want to do this then I'm in too." Alex said. Fontaine, Hawthorn, and Monica all gave us happy and approving smiles.

"Well go on and choose your Pokemon." Fontaine said as Alex and I went towards the other Pokemon. I saw that the Gible was looking at me so I went over to it. "Hey there little buddy." I said as it gave what looked like a smile. "Gib!" It said as I pat him on his head. It then suddenly reached out with its mouth and latched onto my arm. "Ow ow ow! Bad Gible bad!" I yelled as I tried to shake him off. Ashley looked at me and giggled and Alex said "I think he likes you Tyler haha." Even Fontaine, Professor Hawthorn, and Monica seemed to be hiding snickers. After a minute of trying to shake him off, he eventually just let go. "Gible!" It said as it just stared at me with what looked like a smile. "Not very good at making first impressions huh?" I said to the Gible as it just kept looking at me with a smile. "But however I think we can become great partners." I said as I patted its head again and maybe it understood me because it thankfully it didn't bite me this time. I looked over to Ashley and Alex and saw that Ashley was playing with the Mareep and the Spheal and Alex was with the Aron. I looked over and I saw the Growlithe come over to me. It sat down and looked up at me. I rubbed its head and it leaned in and licked my face. "Hahaha. Growlithe you can stop now." I laughed as Growlithe kept licking me and it eventually stopped. "Growlithe want to be one of my partners?" I asked. "Growl!" Growlithe said as its wagged its tail. After a few more minutes of playing with our new Pokemon we returned them to their pokeballs and Monica said "Now that you've chosen and gotten acquainted with your Pokemon we need to go over some things." Then Fontaine said "First, in order to make absolutely sure you three are ready for this, you're going to battle with your new Pokemon."


End file.
